


Un crash-test tragique

by GriffNoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A un moment un personnage prend vraiment cher, A vos risques et périls, Cette fic est l'incarnation du mème "Not a furry but...", F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffNoir/pseuds/GriffNoir
Summary: En gros, Ladybug et Chat Noir sont des genres de monstres animalisés et ils s'aiment. Aussi, il y a du sang, Papillon fait des bêtises mais tout le monde s'en sort parce que les histoires d'amour finissent bien, en général.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 4





	Un crash-test tragique

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour aux francophones ! Appréciez ou non cette fanfiction récupérée des tréfonds de mon ordinateur.  
> Bien sûr, il ne suffisait pas que je ponde une fanfic ML française, il fallait en plus qu'elle soit cheloue.

De temps en temps, Marinette tendait la main vers n'importe quoi, un truc con, genre une télécommande, à attendre que l'objet vienne se loger dans une de ses pattes. Un moment avant de capter qu'elle n'était qu'elle, vraiment, que pauvre et simple Marinette, et qu'elle n'avait que deux bras ; et puis il fallait se déplacer, ensuite, parce que ces deux bras étaient horriblement courts.

De temps en temps, Adrien, lorsqu'il n'y pensait pas, oubliait qu'il n'avait pas de queue et se cassait la gueule aux moments les moins opportuns. Cela faisait partie de son charme. Enfin, c'était surtout ce qu'il se répétait, pauvre chat dépouillé de sa prestance. Il y avait de cela que leur fusion avec les kwamis offrait de nombreux avantages aux héros ; le pouvoir de la chance, le pouvoir de la malchance ; celui de réparer et celui de détruire. Des formes nouvelles, aussi, celles du chat et de la coccinelle, qui devaient terroriser plus d'un enfant et faisait pincer les lèvres des adultes ; pas que les formes soient foncièrement monstrueuses, non, mais elles n'étaient tout simplement pas ce que le regard des hommes avait l'habitude de voir. Cela réveillait des bêtes tapies dans l'inconscient ; l'homme voulait se rapprocher du feu, les parents écartaient leurs enfants.

On les appelait pourtant « monstres », plus rarement « super-héros » et il n'y avait pas grand chose à y faire ; ils se regardaient devant la glace et la glace leur renvoyait une image distordue chaque jour un peu moins humaine.

.

Ladybug gisait étalée sur le gravier de l'un de leurs toits favoris, les bras en croix, les ailes dépliées ; elles s'agitaient faiblement dans l'air chaud du soir. Chat leva la tête, mais l'on était à Paris et il n'y avait pas d'étoile ; il resta donc un moment à la contempler, elle : sa poitrine montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration. Il aurait tout fait pour elle.

« Bien installée ? » dit-il en shootant dans un bout de gravier pour annoncer sa présence. Ses antennes se dressèrent, mais elle ne fit pas mine de bouger ; elle grommela seulement : « Dans une semaine, c'est ma rentrée.

\- Et ça te met dans cet état ? »

Elle ne répondit pas ; il vint s'allonger à ses pieds, la tête posée sur ses avant-bras.

« Moi, c'est seulement dans deux semaines » dit-il. Elle grogna. Il se mit à ronronner et se déplaça pour se mettre directement sur les jambes de la jeune fille.

« T'es lourd.

\- On me le dit souvent. »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux ; le ronronnement de Chat se mêlait au bruit de la ville. Elle sentait son poids rassurant et, même si elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt avoir des fourmis dans les jambes, elle n'aurait bougé pour rien au monde.

« C'est juste que je pensais au stage, cette année, et comment ça allait être le bordel. Je veux dire, sécher des cours, ça va, tout le monde le fait, mais ne pas se présenter en stage, c'est un autre problème... Je vais finir par faire signer ma convention de stage par Bourgeois. »

Ce fut à son tour de grogner : « Tu sais que j'y ai pensé pas plus tard qu'hier ? » Il s'interrompit, parce qu'il avait hésité à lui dire, mais finalement il ne put s'en empêcher, ça lui travaillait trop l'esprit : « C'est qu'on m'a proposé un stage à New York... »

Ladybug se redressa d'un coup sur ses coudes : « Mais c'est super, Chat ! »

Il tourna la tête en sa direction : les yeux verts fendus de chat vinrent rencontrer les globes qui servaient d'yeux aux coccinelles. « Un stage. A New-York » lui répéta t-il. Alors elle comprit ; ses mandibules claquèrent en commisération : « Chat...

\- Mais ça va, ça va, il y a plein d'opportunités à Paris... Un stage à l'étranger est encouragé, mais pas obligatoire... J'ai géré jusque-là, pas de raison que ça s'arrête maintenant... » dit-il comme un mantra que l'on se répète.

Ladybug passa ses doigts dans le pelage épais de Chat, juste derrière ses oreilles. Elle dit, après un moment : « Oui mais... Ce n'est pas juste. »

Il aurait pu rester vingt ans, comme ça : « Si on met la misère à Papillon avant la fin de l'année, avec un peu de chance, le stage à New York peut encore se faire !

\- Un Papillon en cadeau de Noël, je dis pas non » souffla Ladybug. En rétrospective, elle aurait pu se taire ; mais sur le moment, c'était très drôle, d'imaginer la sombre figure de Papillon enrubannée dans le papier cadeau le plus kitsch possible.

« On verra ce que va encore faire le pauvre type avant la fin de l'année » dit Chat du ton d'une personne qui ne voulait pas savoir ce que l'avenir lui réserve. « Mais si vraiment, il sort de sa tanière... de son cocon... de sa chrysalide : il faut finir. Il faudra finir. On ne peut plus continuer à... » Il leva les bras en l'air et les laissa retomber.

Ladybug scruta son profil : ses sourcils s'étaient froncés, et il avait l'air très sûr de lui. Elle laissa retomber sa tête : « Ouais, il faudra finir... »

.

Chat avait disparu depuis une poignée de minutes et venait de réapparaître, tout fier de lui. Il tenait une souris par la queue ; la bestiole se tortillait dans tous les sens.

« Regarde ce que j'ai attrapé ! » dit Chat en tendant sa prise à bout de bras. Ladybug soupira : « Tu me donnes faim... » Elle avait sauté le goûter pour passer un peu de temps avec son partenaire.

Aussitôt Chat se figea, puis parut soumis à un dilemme cornélien ; il demanda, comme à contre-cœur : « Tu la veux ?

\- Mais non, tu l'as attrapée, fais-toi plaisir ! »

Chat ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et, rejetant sa tête en arrière, il goba la souris toute entière. Ses crocs semblèrent comme briller sous le soleil déclinant.

« C'est goûtu » dit-il la bouche pleine. Il revint s'asseoir à côté d'elle ; ils avaient fait un peu la course à travers Paris, échangé quelques coups pour se maintenir en forme et désormais ils lézardaient.

Ladybug avait au moins trois trucs importants sur le feu, mais comme toujours lorsqu'elle était avec Chat, il était difficile de le quitter. Il se tapota le ventre, là où ils avaient toujours eu l'impression que se tenait leur kwami : « C'est Plagg qui va être content. »

« La prochaine fois, gobe un camembert entier et là, il serait content. »

Chat se prit la tête dans ses mains : « Imagine seulement la digestion... » Ils grimacèrent de concert.

Les jours commençaient à raccourcir, les nuits à se refroidir, les devoirs et autres dossiers et projets à rendre à s'accumuler. Il devenait difficile de prendre du temps pour se voir, surtout de son côté à elle. Chat avait l'air de se la filer plutôt douce dans son école de commerce, le sale gosse de riche.

Le sale gosse de riche rompit le silence, tout sourire : « Tu sais, j'ai pensé à un plan infaillible pour chopper Papillon. » Ladybug lui lança un regard dubitatif qui ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire.

« Je te jure que c'est un vrai plan ; alors tout d'abord, on s'arrange avec la mairie, et on coupe toutes les lumières de Paris... Ce qui, tu peux en convenir, est amplement possible... Ensuite, on va à la tour Eiffel, et on actionne seulement son phare. Le phare de la tour Eiffel est donc la seule lumière à des kilomètres à la ronde ! Ce qui va forcément attirer Papillon, puisque c'est un papillon. Et là, paf ! » Il fit mine d'écraser un poing dans sa paume. « On s'occupe de lui, vu qu'il ne serait pas du tout prêt face à ce plan imparable, et tadam ! Tous nos problèmes seront résolus ! »

Ladybug étouffa un rire : « T'es trop con.

\- Moi je dis : C. Q. F. D » dit Chat d'un ton sentencieux.

L'image de Papillon attiré tel un zombie par le mirage du phare la fit doucement rire : « Le pire » dit-elle. « C'est qu'inconsciemment, il doit vraiment être attiré par la lumière. Il y a cinq ans, si on t'avais dit que tu apprécierais de manger des souris vivantes, tu l'aurais jamais cru ; et pourtant...

\- Tu vois qu'on tient quelque chose.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Je te déteste.

\- Je te déteste aussi. »

.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de cinéma au pas de course ; les publicités avaient depuis longtemps commencé. Marinette était arrivée un peu en retard, certes ; ensuite le temps de prendre les places, de pleurer sur le prix desdites places, de traverser l'immense complexe, et alors Adrien, en parfait gentleman pété de thunes, avait insisté pour payer pour du pop-corn. Ils dérangèrent la moitié de la rangée et s'installèrent tout essoufflés.

« C'est quoi le film, en fait ? » demanda Adrien en se servant dans le pop-corn.

« T'as pas regardé la bande-annonce ?

\- Non, je te faisais confiance... »

Marinette souffla du nez : « Tu devrais pas. C'est un film d'animation. Français. Ça parle d'une main qui essaie de retrouver son corps. Ça va être bien. »

Adrien hocha la tête et vérifia que son portable était bien en silencieux. Le film commença.

Marinette se demanda ce que son alter-ego du collège aurait pensé de cette situation, elle et Adrien, seuls au cinéma, si proches l'un de l'autre. Elle aurait certainement été une masse inerte dans son fauteuil rouge, incapable de fonctionner comme un être humain normal. Mais les choses avaient bien changé. Pour le mieux. Elle se surprenait encore de temps en temps à penser à Adrien de manière romantique, mais leur amitié était désormais si facile qu'elle ne se voyait pas foutre en l'air tout ça. Des années à tenir la chandelle pour Alya et Nino avaient fini par les rapprocher : Adrien était sans aucun doute un de ses amis proches, avec qui elle avait traversé beaucoup d'étapes de sa vie, et c'était bien comme ça.

Ils sortirent du cinéma, elle des larmes aux yeux, lui avec des larmes de crocodile qui lui glissaient sur les joues. « C'est un guet-apens » dit-il en reniflant. « Tu m'avais pas prévenu que c'était si triste.

\- Mais c'est pas si triste ! C'est plus... joyeux-triste ? »

La salle se déversait en vagues dans la rue. Adrien l'invita à manger avec lui dans un restaurant thaï. Ils parlaient encore du film quand, comme dans un claquement de doigt, toutes les lumières de la rue s'éteignirent.

Dans le silence qui suivit l'exclamation collective, Adrien eut un sourire débile. « C'est le moment » dit-il en se parlant à lui-même. Alors il dégaina son portable et activa la lampe-torche.

« Ça doit être une coupure de courant » constata Marinette. Mais Adrien l'ignora et pointa le faisceau de sa lampe vers le ciel. Il tint peut-être cinq secondes, la lumière tournée vers les étoiles, puis se courba en deux et parti dans un fou-rire connu de lui seul. L'électricité revenait déjà au milieu du soulagement général, et il n'en finissait pas de s'esclaffer. Elle manqua de peu de le rejoindre, tant son rire était communicatif.

Sur le chemin du restaurant, il continua d'arborer un sourire extatique.

Ils passèrent un agréable repas et se séparèrent devant la porte de la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng. Marinette regarda Adrien s'éloigner depuis le perron ; ils se firent un dernier signe de la main.

« Une super soirée, Tikki » murmura t-elle au kwami qui pointait le bout de son nez. « Vraiment une super soirée. »

.

Il prit la pose. Son sourire carnassier grandissait, grandissait. Sa queue battait la mesure. Il haussa des sourcils suggestifs.

« Non » dit-elle d'un ton catégorique. Elle n'en démordrait pas. Il n'y avait rien de sexy dans un jeune homme transformé par un pouvoir ancien en un espèce de catboy virile et aguicheur.

« Allez...

\- Non.

\- Même pas un peu ? » força t-il ; il bougea à peine et le soleil vint se refléter sur sa fourrure ; des reflets dorés dansèrent sur le pelage noir de jais. Ladybug réprima une envie de hurler.

« Non, répéta t-elle.

\- Pourtant je sais lire... sur Internet...

\- Sur Internet, ils te dessinent avec une grosse bite anatomiquement grotesque et puis ils sont contents.

\- Je vois qu'on a fait ses recherches... »

Elle se jeta sur lui. Ils roulèrent sur le béton ; il se laissa faire et elle fut bientôt au-dessus de lui, toute contente ; ses pattes lui maintenaient les siennes au-dessus de la tête. Chat fit un sourire charmeur : « Tu sais très bien que je te trouve très belle, en Ladybug. »

Elle posa un doigt entre ses deux yeux d'un air joueur : « T'es con.

\- Mais je suis très sérieux » dit-il doucement.

Ils se regardèrent. « Arrête de faire ça » dit-elle en lui lâchant les bras. Elle ne fit pourtant pas mine de quitter son perchoir sur sa poitrine.

« C'est vrai ! Lis seulement les commentaires du Ladyblog, je ne suis pas le seul !

\- Ceux qui commentent sur le Ladyblog sont des fous furieux.

\- Non. Enfin oui, un peu. On a tous ses fans hystériques...

\- Non.

\- Bon d'accord, une fois j'ai lu un texte avec toi et une histoire d’œufs et... »

Elle l'interrompit, offusquée : « Chat ! Tu dis que t'es sérieux et après tu viens de me parler d’œufs !

\- C'est pas de ma faute ! Le truc est resté gravé dans ma mémoire pendant une semaine, je pouvais pas fermer les yeux sans les voir...

\- Voir quoi ?

-Mais les œufs ! » gémit-il.

« Ça t'apprendra à lire n'importe quoi.

\- Je te jure que d'habitude c'est instructif » dit Chat d'un ton sentencieux.

« Comment est-ce qu'un texte pornographique qui parle d’œufs peut être instructif... Un texte pornographique qui me met en scène. Je veux dire moi. Moi, que tu vois presque tous les jours.

\- Alors tu poses une bonne question. Je te jure que ça permet de comprendre... de voir... ce que les gens pensent de nous... Bon peut-être pas le texte là en particulier, mais je parle en général. Il y a des gens, à Paris, qui nous aime, vraiment. Et pas de manière dégueulasse, hein. Juste qui sont heureux qu'on existe, et que de temps à autre ils pensent à nous, et puis ils sont contents. »

Elle le regarda un temps sans rien dire, tandis qu'il bougeait ses mains dans tous les sens pour illustrer son propos.

Alors elle se baissa et l'embrassa sur le front. Il se figea.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, stupide » dit-elle.

Il resta un moment à la regarder, allongé sur le sol et elle perchée sur lui, puis un grand sourire éclaira son visage : « Je t'aime aussi. »

Elle se releva, lui tendit la main, qu'il accepta. Elle le releva. L'un à côté de l'autre. Chat ouvrit les bras ; elle hésita, et finalement ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. Ladybug respira l'odeur si reconnaissable de Chat, le nez aplati contre les poils de son épaule. Cela finit en une valse bancale qui manqua de les faire tomber à terre.

Ils se séparèrent en riant. Mais Chat devait partir ; Ladybug le regarda disparaître sur les toits de Paris, bondissant au-dessus des rues comme le super-héros qu'il était, fort, sûr de lui, avec cette fameuse grâce féline qui donnait des envies de mordre. Elle soupira un bon coup et sortit ses ailes. Soudainement, elle avait comme une envie de s'éclaircir les idées.

.

Il caressait le chat, minuscule au milieu de ses grosses pattes noires, et le chat ronronnait.

Elle se fit violence de ne pas faire demi-tour, là, tout de suite, car la vision du grand bonhomme qu'était Chat, tout occupé à s'occuper du jeune chat noir qu'il tenait comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse au monde, c'était trop. Elle inspira un grand coup.

Il releva la tête en l'entendant approcher : « Regarde mon nouvel ami ! »

Ladybug entreprit de caresser le chat, qui aussitôt choisit d'utiliser sa main pour se faire les crocs. « Nouvel ami, je sais pas trop » dit-elle en récupérant sa main de justesse.

« Ce vilain bonhomme a dû passer par une fenêtre ou une porte mal fermée, je sais qu'il habite juste l'appartement sous nos pieds » expliqua Chat en continuant à lui faire des papouilles. Le chat paraissait hypnotisé par l'étrange figure qui se présentait sous ses yeux, mi-homme, mi-chat. Il regardait les vibrisses de Chat comme un prédateur fixant sa proie.

« Je crois que je ferais un très bon papa-à-chat » dit-il très sérieusement. Le chat commençait à s'agiter, et il le laissa partir : il disparut derrière une cheminée.

Elle était bien d'accord ; il était si attentionné, si responsable comme personne. En fait, elle serait morte pour lui, mais elle ne pourrait jamais lui dire.

« Ladybug ? » Elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées ; il s'était rapproché, tout près. Elle émit un petit son. « Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? » demanda t-il tout de go.

Elle se figea. « Quoi ? » dit-elle. Sa respiration formait un nuage en suspension entre eux deux.

« Je me disais que... enfin si tu dis non... je comprendrais... Je voulais simplement dire que c'est ce que je voudrais, moi. Mais je respecterai ton choix, bien sûr, quel qu'il soit. Dis non et je ne t'embêterai plus avec ça. »

Ses oreilles bougeaient dans tous les sens ; il avait cet air, obstiné, et oui, vraiment, elle l'aurait embrassé ; même si embrasser, ce n'était qu'un geste un peu symbolique et qu'il était tellement plus pour elle.

« Tu rigoles. Tu ne veux pas vraiment m'embrasser comme ça » dit-elle avec un petit rire, en présentant son corps. Un corps à deux bras, deux jambes, mais surtout deux pattes, deux ailes, des mandibules, des putains d'antennes et des putains d'yeux qui n'avaient rien d'attirants.

« Si. Si, bien sûr. C'est pas que je m'en fiche, euh... » Il cherchait ses mots, mais ses yeux restaient plantés dans les siens. « Tu pourrais ressembler à n'importe quoi, vraiment n'importe quoi, pas ça, je veux dire... euh... » Il montra les paumes de sa main, presque des coussinets. « Je voudrais toujours t'embrasser, qui que tu sois, cette femme derrière la super-héroïne, toi, maintenant, je voudrais t'embrasser. Mais je comprends si... »

Et elle l'attira à elle et l'embrassa.

Chat fondit dans ses bras. Son cœur battait la chamade, un cœur stupide qui lui rappelait les années les plus sombres du collège. La main de Chat vint soutenir l'arrière de sa nuque.

Cela dura mille ans et quelques secondes. Elle retint un gémissement.

« Et ça veut dire quoi, ça ? demanda Chat.

\- Quoi, ça ?

\- Nous.

\- Je crois que ça veut dire nous et qu'il ne faut pas chercher plus loin.

\- Ok. »

Ils s'enlacèrent à nouveau, comme un pied qu'on tend au-dessus du vide.

.

« Joyeux Noël ! » dit Chat en tendant un paquet gauchement ficelé, aux couleurs criardes. Il était si excité qu'il semblait vibrer à la vitesse du son.

Elle se saisit du cadeau et lui tendit le sien. « Vas-y, ouvre ! » s'exclama t-il. Elle obtempéra, déchirant le papier en un grand geste. Le cadeau contenait divers objets : un livre intitulé Décrypter le langage de son chat, ce qui la fit sourire, une carte de vœux visiblement faite main et des chaussettes où alternaient des images de chats noirs et de coccinelles. La coccinelle souriait de manière un peu flippante.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas très original mais... au départ je pensais que j'allais avoir plus de temps... » commença t-il à s'excuser. Mais elle l'emmena à elle et l'embrassa sur son mufle pour le faire taire : « Chut. C'est parfait. »

Il ouvrit alors son cadeau, en faisant attention à ne pas déchirer le papier. Ladybug retint une remarque. Chat porta à son visage le cadeau, un bonnet, rouge à points noirs, avec un pompon pour couronner le tout. « Il est magnifique ! C'est donc pour ça que tu m'as mesuré la tête la fois-là... Merci. Merci. »

Il le regarda sous toutes ses coutures : « Ça a dû te prendre tellement de temps !

\- Tu sais, ça va vite : je lance Netflix et je sors les aiguilles, ça me déstresse. Vraiment ravie que ça te fasse plaisir » dit-elle. Il se posa le bonnet sur la tête, qui ne tint pas à cause de ses oreilles. Cela lui donnait l'air idiot. Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Oui, alors je n'ai pas prévu de trous pour les oreilles, mais je pense que tu en auras plus besoin dans la vie de tous les jours. »

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, partageant leur chaleur corporelle. Il triturait le bonnet dans ses pattes. « Il est vraiment magnifique » dit Chat. « Il se lave à combien ? »

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, se partageant des gâteaux qu'ils avaient apportés et du vin chaud que Chat sortit d'une thermos. C'était un magnifique moyen de passer un 24 décembre. Demain sera pour la famille, se dit Ladybug. Ce soir était juste pour eux deux.

« Bon bah... Papillon, ce ne sera pas encore pour cette année » dit-elle.

« Apparemment non. On ne sait jamais ! L'année peut encore nous réserver quelques surprises. Beaucoup de choses peuvent changer en une semaine... »

Ladybug fit une moue dubitative.

Ils échangèrent encore un baiser, doux comme tout ; ça aussi ils allaient devoir y réfléchir, mais l'on verrait plus tard.

.

Marinette se réveilla en sursaut. Son téléphone vibrait sur la table de chevet : c'était l'alarme d'un akuma. En-dessous d'elle, on commença à grogner. Marinette grommela un : « Désolé ». Elle éteignit l'alarme, frotta ses paumes sur ses yeux, tenta de se réveiller. Elle aurait bien bu un verre d'eau, tout de suite, avec cette fichue langue desséchée qui lui collait au palais, mais elle n'avait pas le temps : un akuma mettait le boxon dans le Treizième, ce n'était pas exactement la porte d'à-côté.

Tikki s'était posée sur son épaule. Elle lui fit un signe de tête.

L'on venait de fêter Noël avec toute la famille, ça s'était fini tard, elle avait peut-être bu un ou deux verres de trop, parce qu'elle les sentait encore dans son corps ankylosé. Deux cousines dormaient sur des matelas dans sa chambre. Il était trois heures du matin : elle avait dormi deux heures à tout casser. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était dormir.

Elle ouvrit la trappe et se hissa dehors en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

« Ça commence bien » grommela Marinette. Elle avait croisé les doigts pendant toute la soirée pour qu'aucun akuma ne vienne troubler le repas de famille, mais apparemment c'était trop demander de la part de Papillon. Peut-être que la dinde aux marrons n'était pas passée.

« Je le hais » dit-elle en se frottant les mains pour se les réchauffer. Pour couronner le tout, il faisait un froid de canard, on attendait même de la neige pour le lendemain. Elle échangea un regard avec Tikki : « Je suis prête, Marinette ».

« Tikki, transforme-moi ! » marmonna la jeune fille. Aussitôt, tout alla mieux : elle avait le poids familier des ailes sur son dos et la chaleur bienfaitrice de Tikki au creux de son ventre, comme un petit poêle personnel.

Elle arriva sur la scène de l'akuma un peu après Chat. Son humeur ne s'était pas améliorée en chemin. Quant à l'akuma, c'était une sorte d'homme-araignée qui ne voulait pas qu'on l'abandonne, comme on l'avait abandonné en ce jour de fête, et qui capturait dans des toiles gigantesques tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Le temps était à une pluie très fine qui vous traversait les os, alors il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dehors. C'était bien. Ce n'était pas le pire akuma qu'ils aient jamais eu à affronter, mais Ladybug sentait un affreux mal-de-tête poindre le bout de son nez.

« Ma lady, quel plaisir de vous trouver ici de si bonne heure ! » dit Chat. Il atterrit souplement sur son bout de trottoir, beaucoup trop guilleret pour l'heure indécente.

« Le plaisir est partagé, chaton. Rien de tel qu'un peu d'exercice physique après ce sacré gueuleton ! » dit Ladybug d'un ton emphatique.

Ils se sourirent de toutes leurs dents avant de prendre un air plus sombre.

« Plus vite on rentre se coucher, mieux c'est » dit Ladybug. « Est-ce que t'as pu avoir un bon visuel de l'akuma ? »

Il grimaça : « Pas trop. Et fais gaffe : il sait incroyablement bien viser, j'ai failli y perdre ma queue. »

Ils se décidèrent pour un plan simple qui avait fait ses preuves : Chat devait occuper l'akuma ; Ladybug profiterait du moment opportun pour s'emparer de l'objet akumatisé. Cela pouvait être une affaire de quelques minutes.

Chat s'élançait déjà vers l'homme-araignée, un tronc d'homme et un corps d'araignée, ses huit pattes toutes là à vous faire hérisser les poils sur les bras. Ladybug avait passé de meilleurs Noëls.

Elle tournait autour de l'akuma, qui se nommait apparemment L'acharné, à surveiller ses points faibles, sans trop s'approcher de lui cependant, car chuter de cette hauteur si elle se faisait prendre dans une de ses toiles ne pouvait que faire mal.

Et soudain, en un battement de secondes, Chat se trouva collé à la chaussée. Il avait levé la tête vers les toits et l'akuma avait profité de l'occasion pour le river au sol.

Il était là, en plein milieu de la route.

Ladybug sentit comme un grand vide au creux de son estomac ; elle se laissa tomber droit sur le corps tendu de L'acharné. L'akuma retint un cri de surprise, essaya de lui mettre une droite, mais de ses pattes elle stoppa l'assaut. L'acharné roula sur le côté ; cela la déséquilibra ; il envoya une toile dans sa direction. Elle essaya de l'éviter, vraiment, mais l'une de ses ailes se trouva collée au sol. Elle fit tout pour s'en sortir le plus vite possible.

Ladybug se dit que, depuis le temps, Chat avait du réussir à s'échapper ; cela la rassura un peu. Elle usa de ses mandibules pour d'ôter les fils poisseux et collants de la toile. L'acharné s'approchait d'elle en tonitruant quelque chose sur les coccinelles attrapées dans ses filets ; Ladybug lui envoya un coup de pied en plein dans sa face, fort, avec toute la puissance de Tikki derrière elle. Le corps de l'akuma vola sur plusieurs mètres et finit sa course dans la rigole du trottoir. Elle respira un bon coup.

C'est alors que Ladybug le vit. Elle était presque libérée, alors elle multiplia ses efforts de manière frénétique, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

Papillon était là.

Il se tenait au-dessus de Chat, une silhouette touffue aux longues ailes rentrées, et Chat ne bougeait pas, ne pouvait pas bouger parce qu'il était pris dans la toile, et pourquoi n'avait-il pas utilisé son cataclysme, maintenant, c'était le moment. Et Papillon tenait quelque chose dans sa main, c'était une épée, merde c'était une épée, un grand couteau, quelque chose de pointu. Il l'enfonça dans le ventre de Chat.

Ladybug hurla et se dégagea d'un coup, déchirant des bouts de son aile ; la douleur la transperça, mais elle s'en foutait : elle courrait. Papillon était tout à sa tâche, méthodique ; du ventre lacéré, sanglant, hypnotiquement sanglant de Chat, il sortit de ses deux mains une boule noire, l'éleva à la hauteur de ses yeux. Ses mains luisantes de sang réverbérait la lumière des lampadaires. Aux fenêtres, on entendait des sanglots étouffés ; une à une les lumières s'éteignirent aux balcons.

Ladybug appela son Lucky Charm ; ses pieds battaient la chaussée ; encore quelques mètres. Le Lucky Charm répondit : c'était un projecteur de chantier. Elle aurait bien ri, là tout de suite. Elle alluma le projecteur. Un faisceau de lumière vint couper la nuit comme une lame éventre une carcasse.

Papillon tourna brusquement la tête vers la lumière, Plagg toujours dans ses mains, inconscient, et le corps barbouillé de sang de Chat Noir juste contre ses genoux. Ladybug eut le temps de discerner ses yeux d'insecte, presque semblables au sien, si étranges au milieu d'un visage d'homme, et le poil jaunâtre qui lui faisait comme une écharpe de fourrure.

Ladybug lui lança de toutes ses forces le projecteur, qui s'éleva dans les airs en un arc de cercle élégant. Papillon n'esquissa même pas un geste, fasciné par la lumière qui venait à sa rencontre : le projecteur vint percuter sa tête, fort. Il chancela en arrière, produisit un son étranglé. Il se leva, tenant sa tête d'une main, Plagg de l'autre.

Ladybug se jeta aux côtés de Chat.

Elle appliqua ses mains sur les plaies énormes de son ventre. Dans son supplice, le poil du jeune homme disparaissait peu à peu, ses traits reprenaient des attributs humains. Elle pensa très fort à ce pouvoir qui lui permettait de réparer tout, à la fin, ce pouvoir qui allait sauver Chat, maintenant, parce que vraiment il ne restait plus que ça à faire.

Papillon devait déjà être loin, heureux de sa prise, si heureux d'avoir tué l'un des héros qui lui pourrissait l'existence. Là, sur l'instant, elle s'en foutait de Papillon et du reste du monde, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était sauver Chat.

Pourtant Papillon n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Il avait pensé à attaquer la jeune fille, en finir cette nuit, profiter qu'elle soit vulnérable devant lui ; finalement il avait décidé que non, il ne fallait pas se montrer trop gourmand. Il avait déjà le poids du kwami de la destruction dans sa main, c'était déjà beaucoup. Dommage que le gosse ait à crever. L'adage disait bien que l'on ne faisait pas d'omelettes sans casser d'œufs.

Il lança un dernier regard sur la scène devant lui : Ladybug, en pleurs, les mains désespérément à saisir le ventre de Chat Noir, comme si elle y pouvait encore quelque chose, et Chat Noir devant elle, pris dans cette toile, étalé sur la chaussée comme quelque insecte exotique ; il n'était déjà plus Chat Noir, à peine un jeune homme... les cheveux blonds... dans un pyjama qu'il reconnaissait...

« Adrien » dit-il dans un hoquet. Ses mains tachées du sang de son fils laissèrent filer le kwami de la destruction. Plagg heurta le sol sans un bruit.

Ladybug avait du mal à respirer, des larmes lui brouillaient les yeux ; ses mains produisaient un halo rosâtre, fait de magie et de milliers de coccinelles invisibles. Si Chat mourrait, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle ferait. Si Chat mourrait, il n'y avait rien après, alors elle serrait les dents et elle se concentrait très fort.

Elle ne remarqua que Papillon s'était approché qu'à la toute fin, lorsqu'il déposa Plagg sur la poitrine de Chat, une poitrine qui, par quelque miracle, se soulevait encore laborieusement.

« Va t-en » grogna t-elle.

Plagg ouvrit les yeux. Il bougea faiblement ses membres, tout collé contre le pyjama gluant de sang d'Adrien.

« Si tu utilises le kwami de la destruction, son kwami, lié au tien, tu peux encore le sauver. Tu dois l'utiliser, pour le sauver. » Il était accroupi en face d'elle, à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage ; il tremblait.

« Va t-en » répéta t-elle. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il disait, ce n'était pas le moment. Elle sentait qu'elle tenait la vie de Chat dans ses mains, et si elle arrêtait maintenant, ce serait la fin.

« Il a raison » dit Plagg en s'élevant tout doucement dans les airs. « Dis-le : dis « Plagg, transforme-moi. » ». Elle regarda le kwami, Papillon et Adrien, parce que bien sûr que c'était lui, bien sûr, et dit les mots.

C'était une sensation bizarre, folle. Tout était à portée de main ; elle sentait les oreilles de chat sur sa tête et les ailes dans son dos. Elle sentait un peu comment fonctionnait le monde, vraiment, les liens du temps et de l'espace, tels des filaments de lumière et noir qui filent, sublimes, entre ses doigts divins. Elle éclata de rire, sa voix retentissait encore différemment que lorsqu'elle avait la forme seule de Ladybug : « Chat, Adrien : guéris ! »

Elle garda les mains appliquées sur son ventre et, petit à petit, trop lentement, elle sentit les chairs se lier à nouveau entre elle,s les muscles et les organes se reformer, la machine reprendre son rythme régulier. Elle rit franchement, toute entière subjuguée par l’ivresse de ces nouvelles sensations.

Papillon se releva, à gestes mesurés, comme un homme plus vieux que ses années ; il observa le jeune homme et la jeune fille, cette bête monstrueuse aux six membres, ce sorte de dieu que plus rien ne pouvait arrêter. Il observa Adrien, son fils, son fils unique qu'il avait manqué de tuer de ses propres mains, et sut qu'il était tiré d'affaire. Il s'essuya les mains l'une contre l'autre ; cela ne faisait qu'étaler le sang qui déjà séchait en plaques immondes.

Il rappela l'akuma à lui ; ce dernier se remettait à peine du coup que lui avait donné Ladybug, encore groggy sur ses pattes ; le papillon vint se poser dans la fourrure qui remplaçait ses cheveux. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

En un battement d'ailes, il était parti.

Adrien se mit à tousser. Il cracha un peu de sang. « Ladybug ? » dit-il d'une petite voix. Il cherchait son visage. Elle comprit ; ce n'est qu'à contre-cœur qu'elle laissa filer Plagg et retrouva sa forme de coccinelle. Sa vision nocturne disparut d'un coup : la nuit lui paraissait comme le plus sombre des abysses. Plagg fila droit vers Adrien : « T'avais pas intérêt à mourir, gamin. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. » Il vint se lover dans le creux de son cou. « Tu me dois au moins une dizaine de camemberts ! »

Ladybug prit soudain conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls : elle voyait des ombres bouger derrière les fenêtres. Les Parisiens devaient se demander ce qu'il se passait, en bas, si tout allait bien. Dans le lointain, une sirène de police.

D'une voix qui craquait un peu, elle demanda à Adrien de se transformer ; il obtempéra. Lorsqu'il voulut se relever, toutefois, ce fut une autre affaire : il retomba aussitôt sur ses fesses.

« Laisse-moi faire » dit-elle. Elle le prit dans ses bras. Il enfouit son visage contre sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas encore arrêté de pleurer et de rire, sans discernement, parce que tout cela, c'était trop d'un coup.

Elle prit son envol.

.

Sur un toit proche de la maison Agreste, Ladybug ne le laisse pas partir, enserrés qu'ils étaient dans une embrassade qui s'éternisait. Il était presque mort dans ses bras, c'était horrible, c'était glaçant, c'était à vous donner envie de hurler jusqu'à en avoir mal à la gorge ; elle allait devoir affronter le reste de la journée, le reste de sa vie en sachant cela. Elle serrait fort les dents.

Et Chat Noir gisait dans une mare de sang et il allait mourir et il ne pouvait rien y faire et elle pensait à peine à l'étrange comportement de Papillon car Chat était presque mort et elle ne se serait pas pardonnée de l'avoir laissé mourir parce qu'il était son compagnon et qu'elle l'aimait de toutes les façons qui comptaient.

« Il faut que je rentre... Mon père va bientôt se lever et... » Chat se dégagea. Il garda sa main serrée dans la sienne. Elle savait qu'il était Adrien. Adrien savait qu'elle savait. Il aurait fallu parler ; or, pour le moment, elle ne pouvait que le tenir, le tenir pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas.

Tout d'un coup, Ladybug eut une réalisation. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Sa poigne se resserra autour de la main de son compagnon. Chat parlait mais elle n'entendait plus rien. Elle saisit seulement la fin d'une phrase : « … et il faut que tu me laisses partir... »

Elle eut envie de crier qu'elle ne voulait, ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui arriver s'il rentrait chez lui. Mais il paraissait si faible sur ses jambes, les cernes sous ses yeux étaient si noirs, qu'elle n'eut pas la force de le priver d'un repos amplement mérité.

Elle le jetait peut-être dans la gueule du loup.

Dans un effort surhumain, elle lâcha sa main : « On se voit ce soir, vingt-et-une heures. Et demande à Plagg de dire que tout va bien, de temps en temps au cours de la journée, d'accord ? S'il y a le moindre problème, je suis là. » Elle serait toujours là.

« On se revoit ce soir » acquiesça Adrien, l'homme qui avait manqué de mourir.

Il agita sa queue comme pour dire au revoir ; elle lui rendit un faible sourire.

Encore une fois, elle le regarda s'éloigner.

.

Ladybug sentait au loin gronder un gros orage, le genre de truc qui viendrait tout bousculer. Il était là, un gros fruit mûr sur le point d'écraser toutes les convictions et toutes les vies méticuleusement construites.

Alors, comme tout ne se semblait tenir qu'à un seul fil dérisoire, une dernière fois, elle étendit ses ailes et s'éleva dans la nuit.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! C'est souvent pas très drôle d'écrire dans le vide.  
> Si vous me cherchez, je suis sur Tumblr, pseudo : griffnoir.  
> La bise.


End file.
